The unkown Goddes
by flaming hunter
Summary: A realm has remained safe from chaose during the ancient war, now the sons of Sigmar seek her aid in pushing chaos back.
1. Chapter 1

The sons of Sigmar entered the realm of water, it wasn't a particularly important realm, unlike the vast oceans that existed inside the realm of the beast or the ones within the realm of light that held an assortment of beasts that are said to have no comparison in their flavor.

The realm of water was just that a realm that had some islands here and there but was mostly covered in water.

They had come here because of a story told by them by a group of knights they had encountered some time ago, according to them Aqua the Goddes of Water had heard the realms please for help and had answered her peoples calls for aid.

She had brought with her a man simply known as Kazuma, who stood at her side regardless of the danger and it was he who went as far as to treat Lady Aqua like a child.

Supposedly the realm of water had managed to remain clean because of the two of them, it was for that reason that only the most honored knights wore the holy color blue and the stubborn color green, the same went for the pure white of the priests.

The sons of Sigmar didn't believe the knights and in truth, they were simply here to see if such a goddess even existed, a goddess by the name of Aqua had never been encountered before, so whatever this woman must be, she certainly couldn't have been a goddess.

The moment they set foot within the realm their eyes were met with a sight that should not be, in the sky hung half an ocean, while they themselves instantly knew that they were standing on a vast continent filled with beasts, humans, elves, dwarfs, plants and other things native to dry land.

Almost instantly the native's eyes were drawn to them and yet none dared to scream, everyone simply pointed towards the west.

''What happened here.'' the captain asked a man dressed in white, the man was not old, but he was certainly not young by any means.

The man looked at the captain, before speaking. ''Your demons but not daemons, perhaps creations of a God'' the man said to the captain.

''We are the sons of Sigmar'' the captain answered the man and the man's eyes seemed to glimmer as if suddenly realizing who he was speaking to.

''You're late our Lady has been keeping them away all this time while the lot of you were hiding.''

The captain looked at the man for few could even so much as speak to a Stormcast and even less could speak to one in such a disrespectful way.

''Elder I ask of you please tell me how this ream remained clean during the age of Chaos.''

The man simply smiled. ''So you do have manners, who says it was safe. The lady...You know what why don't I tell you our ancient story.''

''The realm was losing its water and the corruption of chaos had nearly consumed the realm entirely and whatever defenders if any remained were nothing more than random people using whatever they found as a weapon.''

''Then one day it happened, a light fell from the sky and there they stood, Lady Aqua and Kazuma the bold, it's said that the moment the two arrived the forces of chaos immediately attacked.''

''Spells flew in the sky, the water itself and within the air. Kazuma fought for days and it's said that he died countless times, each time the lady revived him and he quickly would rise and fight on regardless of the odds.''

''Days, became months and months became years and soon us mortals were completely forgotten by the enemy, still, the two fought on, slowly the oceans began to become clear and life began to return to them.''

''It's said that a challenge was sent by the goddess to every soldier of chaos. The fact that you attack the people and can't beat us, only proves that I'm the Superior Goddes, it's said that those were the words, Lady qua declared.''

The captain only looked at the man. ''And where is this Goddes and her champion now?'' the captain asked the man.

''Where else watching over us.'' the man said as he pointed at the ocean hanging in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The man left after that, there was no insult in him leaving the man simply had things to do. Without a word, the Storm Cast shot themselves into the sky as they tried to enter the Goddess domain only for a glowing blue hand to reach out and strike them out of the sky.

With a loud thump, the Sons of Sigmar found themselves facing the dirt, it seemed that if they wanted to meet this goddess or her champion, then they would have to do it the hard way.

As they lifted themselves off the ground their eyes began to glow an unnatural green, a power rarely used by the Storm Cast Eternals, they will now be able to witness the past and be aware of the present.

As the last of the sons of Sigmar rose to his feet, they were met with a mural of a man that stood in front of a fallen woman, the man was by no means a warrior, yet if anything that was presented in the mural was true then he had fought and defeated several armies.

The captain extended his hand and the moment it couched the mural, the world around them changed, the air became dry and burned as they attempted to breath, the oceans that should have existed had dried and instead of dirt or natural mud, the ground was nothing more then puss and blood.

''Run!'' a woman screamed as she pulled at a child's hand, as men dressed in armor that was little more than scraps of metal and rocks put together ran towards an incoming horde of beast men.

A bright flash of light touched the sky and a woman fell on the ground, the Stormcast found themselves standing in three different places, they walked in the open fields in the present while witnessing the past from both the people and those they were here to speak to.

A beserker was about to cut off the woman's head, only for the man dressed in green to show up, place his hand on the beserkers eyes on freezing them, before slicing it's through.

The man vanished only to reappear next to several men that had succo=med to the blood gods madness before using his short sword to pierce their hearts and slice their thoughts.

All the while the man was mumbling something before stopping and starting over, for those watching from afar or even if they were mortal, it didn't matter whoever was watching wouldn't have noticed, but the man in green was consuming the souls of the dead, before returning to the womans fallen form ad transferring the souls to her.

The entire time the man kept on chanting before stopping and starting over, this same event happened over and over, until all of the men woman and children that had been driven mad were all gone that the champions of the blood god had entered the fight.

They never had their chance to battle the man as with a single word he brought down destruction upon them.

''Explosion!'' he screamed, every chant that had been stopped was to be able to gather power for the next spell and one after another ball of fire were dropped onto the incoming champions of chaos.

When the dust settled all that remained was molten lava and craters everywhere, yet the man was not done. ''Drain touched!'' he screamed as he placed his hand onto the ground and placed another hand onto the fallen woman.

The Storm Cast watched as the man absorbed the corruption and transferred it onto the woman, gifting her power, the soon she stood once again revitalized.

Immediately she held him in a warm embrace and the two began to glow with power, both green and blue, as the Storm Cast watched, they witnessed the land shake as water forced its way into the surface before it began to fly into the sky and stay hanging there.

Yet they found themselves witnessing the land change, as grass began to grow and soon plants began to form, flowers and trees were the first amongst them.

The people watched as the man and woman walked away, holding onto each other, one by one everyone hesitantly walked onto the newly cleansed land and for the first time in countless generations, those people had knew peace.

The portrait was made so that no one ever forgot that day.

The past was pushed away and the sons of Sigmar found themselves in a place that should not exist.

Demonnets danced as they tried to get men and woman to go with them only for those people to fill themselves with water and remain completely cleansed of the taint of chaos.

''Welcome to the land that stands between Lady Aquas kingdom and the place where mortals live.'' a man said as he held onto a corrupted sword that tried to bite the man's hand only for him to immediately switch hands each time,

''How?" the captain asked the man.

The man smiled ''If your here to fight, fight your way up, from the lowest of warriors all the way to the top if you want to fight Lady Aqua and Sir Kazuma.''

''If you came to have fun, grave a drink and get yourself a girl or man, we have everything from mortals, angels and demons,'' he said as he walked away.

''Captain do you feel it?'' one of the Storm Cast said to the captain.

''Yes it's like this place was covered in water, but there's no water here.'' the captain answered his soldier, however, he didn't tell him what he was actually seeing, slowly the energies of this place were replacing the demons and the mortals corrupted power, with the goddesses own.

This meant that if a chaos being died or remained here for to long then they would become the goddess property instead, strangely enough, this barely meant the same for mortals.

Regardless the Storm Cast could not remain there for long so he ordered his men to march on, ignoring all of the drinking, gambling and fornicating, until the feeling was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The walked, they walked passed the shadows of the past and the people that lived in these lands until they arrived at a vast field, elves, humans and dwarfs tended the lads while beast grazed in the distance, the Storm Cats senses were met with the pleasing scent of food being cooked.

They soon found themselves walking up to a table filled with every type of cooked meat one could want, another table was filled with all kinds of fresh fruits and vegetables, another table was covered in an assortment of wines and drinks, once in a while someone came and carried something away.

Children ran up to the table and filled the baskets they carried before running towards one direction or another, their destination unknown.

It was no mystery that people were arriving to this realm and continued to do so, so when the Storm Cast found a group of men being led to one of the tables, before being spoon fed food, they found themselves confused.

The men were crying both of desperation and joy, they desperately ate all that they could and were filled with joy, for this was something they must have believed impossible, these men must have thought that they had died and arrived in paradise.

The children that fed them were themselves being watched over by men that were green cloaks, no doubt making sure that no harm came to them.

They continued to walk until they found themselves in a land where the streets were made of gold, the pillars were made of silver, and precious gems seemed to grow everywhere.

Except this wasn't true, for every time one of them blinked a gem was a man or a woman painting or trying to perform something they liked, the streets of golds were nothing more than simple roads no doubt made by mortals hands, there were no silver pillars anywhere.

The Storm Cast realized that what they had seen was how the goddess of this realm saw her people.

The next two lands were, in fact, one and the same for in one land a man was announcing his infant sons birth to a group of worried men, his smile and joy could be seen and felt by everyone present, while in another land children were being born everywhere.

Finally, the Storm Cast passed a room that was filled with all sorts of toys one could want to entertain himself with and another that was nothing more than a simple couch in front of a fireplace, it was a spot for one to simply sit down and relax.

They stopped for a moment curious to see what would happen if one of them was to take a seat, so one of the Storm Cast sat at the couch, immediately an alarm was placed in front of him.

''Two seconds'' he said and the clock was placed, however, when the two seconds passed, he was violently thrown off the couch and a woman's voice said to him.

''You can relax later go do what you have t do so you can enjoy your free time.''

''How long was I sitting there?'' he asked when he joined the others.

''Two seconds'' the captain answered.

''...I must admit, I have been rather stressed lately, but all of it is gone now.'' The Son of Sigmar said as he looked at the couch. ''That thing is relaxing'' headed before continuing to walk, never bothering to look back.


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling around them changed, this told them that they had passed the first line of defense and found another mural however this one was upside down.

Explosions covered the realm as the ocean itself rose to do battle the woman's call for aid, fish and creatures of all kinds struck from beneath the waves, the Storm Cast watched the past happen before their eyes.

From beneath the ocean, Sylvaneths struck in a union, their branches crushing the incoming hoard of daemons, it was obvious that they were attempting to hold back the incoming invaders.

''Soul absorption!'' the man dressed in green screamed as he placed himself between an upsidedown pyramid that hung in the sky and another pyramid directly beneath it, both pyramids were made of skulls but lacked the tips.

In an instant, the sky, the ocean, and the ground shook as the souls of the dead escaped the tortures of the Blood Gods Realm.

''Ahhh!'' the man screamed as the number of souls soon began to overwhelm him and threatened to destroy his mortal form, a storm of souls seemed to take over the realm, so powerful was its power that even the servants of the Blod God were forced back as the Pyramids broke under their own weight.

Then in unison, the Sons of Sigmar felt a warm pair of hands holding their faces.

''Kazuma.'' it was the woman dressed in blue, her words were warm and she spoke like a mother holding her child, suddenly she embraced the man in green and their colors seemed to consoom the realm.

When the green and blue lights vanished the two stood side by side, for now, the war was over.

Before their eyes, the Storm Cast watched as mortals and those that were undead, but of a different sort walked up to the two and began to worship, yet as they called out to the two the man separated himself from the woman as if saying goodbye.

The woman was about to say something when the man burst into energy before vanishing from sight entirely, it was there that the woman wept for nine days and eight nights and the reason why the portrait was drawn upside down.

For in this victory, the goddess only felt defeat.

However on the ninth night, a warm hand touched her head and when she looked up she found her brother\lover\child, the storm cast didn't know what the man was to the goddess, regardless of which, he returned reborn, now wearing a mixture of red and green.

It was obvious that the taint had taken over, yet the blue light of the goddess had cleans it before it could truly take hold.


End file.
